The Survivor and The Time Lord: A teaser for Five Night's of Who
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Upon hearing of the strange disappearance of Janet Baker, The Storyteller decides to investigate what happened on the night. Meanwhile, Janet witnesses the horror of the Man in Purple. This is a teaser for the upcoming episode, " Five Night's of Who". K for Murder and Purple Guy stuff.


The Survivor and The Time Lord

A teaser on the upcoming crossover episode

" Five Night's of Who"

The Storyteller's POV:

I set the coordinates to Price, Utah. November 14, 1987. That's where or _when_ it all happened. The TARDIS materialized behind the Pizzeria. Luckily nobody heard it. I didn't want anyone to find my ship. Who knows what could happen? I stepped outside and walked around the Pizzeria to the front doors. I stepped inside and I was met with the loud noises of children and the animatronics. _Hmm… doesn't seem so bad here. I wonder if i'm late or…_ I looked around and saw her. _Janet._ I wanted to talk to her and try to warn her about her future but I knew I can't interfere with her timeline. She saw me and I adverted my eyes. She probably didn't think much of me. Just a kid with a suit on and big hair. Really big hair. Oh my gosh. I rubbed my hair, " My gosh, I still have this thing?" I say out loud.

" What thing?" someone said behind me.

I turned around with a click of my heels and said, " Nothin'! Nothin' at all!"

Yep. Smoothmove, Storyteller. She raised an eyebrow. She probably thinks i'm more than just a kid with a suit on. " Are you feeling ok?" she asked. I was a bit nervous. I'm not that good at talking to girls. Clara just wanted to go, I didn't say much. I had no problem talking to my other companions. " Yeah yeah sure, I just love talking to music. I-i-i mean, listening to music. Hehehe." Janet really didn't see me as normal. DANG IT, STORYTELLER! " Uh… yeah same here. I guess..." I smiled trying to be friendly but I think i'm scaring her, " So I see that you hanging out with uh…" I look over at a little girl who was looking at the animatronics singing. " a friend of yours?" I said finishing my sentence. " Oh yeah, we're just hanging out. Having fun and everything." I looked over at the girl. She had her attention to a different person. A big yellow bear suit was standing right next to her. They were talking about something, and then the yellow bear walked away. " I think your friend is going somewhere, make sure to keep an eye on her." She turns around and told her to wait for a second. " Well thanks for the little chat. My name is Janet." QUICK! THINK OF A NAME! " Storyteller. Call me the Storyteller." WHY?! " Ok, nice to me you...Storyteller." She walked away and followed the little girl down the hallway along with three other kid's. I facepalmed myself. " Great. Just great. You had one job and it was to figure out the mystery but NOOOO, you had to make friends and not interfere with her timeline. Well, it can't be that bad right?" I walked out of the pizzeria and headed toward the TARDIS. _Maybe I should go a bit forward in time and check out what happens next._ The four kids and Janet are about to meet their doom. And the worst part of it all...I can't stop it. I have to let things take it's course

Janet's POV:

As I look down the hallway the kids and I follow are Golden Freddy "friend". I didn't exactly know what was going on but I was hanging out with this younger girl and I met that wired fellow who calls himself " The Storyteller." What an odd name. I always love to meet new kids. It made me feel younger and I just had a liking to play with kids. A She was in front of the line of kids walking with the mascot. She told me about this mascot and that he had a special surprise for them. I agreed, thinking she was playing pretend but it turned out that she was not joking. I had an uneasy feeling about this. But she persuaded me into it. And also she is very cute and I couldn't say "no" to her young adorable face. We kept walking down the hallway. I started to feel nervous and felt like I was going to break down into an anxiety attack. But I then took a deep breath and blew it out and brushing off the feeling like it was something else. The hallway got darker the farther we went down. We made it to a door. The mascot opens it and let the kids in. I was the last one in. I look around the room. It was an empty storage room. Weird. I thought there was something special that the girl was talking about. I don't see anything special. The door was then quickly shut. I looked over to see the mascot lock the door. It made a click sound so now it was locked. The mascot took off his suit and a man stood before us with a purple uniform, purple hair, a purple cap, etc. Since I did not know his name I referred to him as the purple guy. The purple guy gave a devilish smile at all of us. He chuckles darkly. The kids all back up in fear. I backed up into a corner diagonally away from the kids. I was scarred. The purple guy was wearing a security badge. I squint my eyes to read it. His name was Vincent. I stared at him wide-eyed. Why did I even think about this before! I was so blind! He is going to kill these innocent kids! I had to do something. With all my strength I rammed into him. He instantly walked backwards after getting ran into. He then stopped and got balanced on his feet again he then looked at me full of hatred. " Trying to save the day, eh?", he says walking up towards me, " You are very ambitious to do that. But that won't stop ol' me!", he said as he pushed me away from him. He was much stronger then me and I fell back instantly landing into the corner I was originally in. I looked over at my younger friend. She was crying, " I want to home...let us go. Please", she whimpers. Vincent did not care in the slightest. He came up to her and kneeled down to her level. He then smiles," Oh little girl...here's a life lesson for you. NEVER. Trust. Strangers.", he says lifting his knife up at her. She backs away rubbing her eyes and still crying. He gets back up. He walks around slowly pointing everyone of the kids. Including me. When he got to me he said," You are going to be last my friend.", he says darkly. I shake my head quickly. I looked away from the next couple of minutes I heard screaming, crying, and yelling. I closed my ears. I started to shake uncontrollably and I started to cry and sob. After about 10 minutes it stopped. I cried louder. The kids were dead. I soon feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up with tear filled eyes. Vincent was kneeling down at my level looking at me with a evil smile. " Please...let me go...I will not tell a living soul. I don't wanna die.", I say shaking even more. I felt another hand on my chin forcing up to his face. He tilts his head to the right. " My...my your mood changes very quickly. And what a day you must of had before you came face to face with me.", He says his head getting closer to my face. I still did not say anything and my emotion did not change at all. He then sighs," Look this might seem a lot for you...but I can't stop it. Trust me it's not as bad as you heard just a couple minutes ago with the other kids. If you freak out like those other kids it will be harder for me to kill you.", I then calm down a bit. And stopped shaking. I looked into his insane yet soothing eyes. I took a breath to say something but he shushed me with his finger. He took his finger away getting his knife out of his pocket. " Just look at me.", he says calmly even though this was a dark moment. " All it takes 3 seconds" he paused, "1...", I felt the knife get close to my chest. I started to shake again. I tried moving away from him." 2…" He let go of my chin and used his hand to keep me in place. I begin to cry again. I cry louder as the knife gets closer. "3...", he says almost in a whisper. He then stabbed the knife into me. I yelled in pain. I soon collapse on the floor in pain. My breath became shaky. As I fell, my head landed on his lap. He pats my head. " Goodnight.", he whispers. He begins laughing and soon everything went dark. This was death.

The Storyteller's POV:

I paced around the TARDIS still thinking about her. _How did she do it? How did she survive?_ The TARDIS jolted and I fell back. " Woah! What's wrong, eh?" So much for a smooth ride… " Oh come! Don't be like this! Is this because of the green stuff?" It probably was. She's still not use to that high amount of energy. " Don't worry old girl, you just have to get use to it for a little bit. Just a couple of trips would do ya good!" I pulled several levers and the TARDIS was making it's original noise again. " Good girl! Now that we are in normal flight, let's see if we can land a few hours after we first landed." The TARDIS spawned it's original place but only a couple hours later. It was nighttime at around 5pm. _Daylight savings_. I never really like daylight savings. It's always confusing cause of me time traveling all the time. Looking back at the crowd of people in front the restaurant, I thought about about the people. People should notice by now, right? I turned the corner and Police cars were parked in front of the building. Yep they noticed. Maybe I arrived a _little_ too late... or early… I don't know time travel can really get to you. From where I am, I don't think they can see me. I turned and walked back to the TARDIS but noticed a door that lead into the pizzeria. " Ah yes! All places have to have a back door... at least that what I think." I took out my new sonic screwdriver( the green one) and pointed it at the door. I buzzed the lock and with a 'click', I opened the door. " Piece of cake! Or pie. I like pie. I should eat pie sometime." Speaking of pies, I stepped inside to find myself in the kitchen. "Ooooo." I heard footsteps coming from outside. I opened the door slightly. Police were in the building and some fireman. What the point of having firemen when there is no fire? It's like if there is no donuts without nuts, right? I sneaked out of the kitchen and down one of the hallways. It was getting darker the deeper I went. I was getting scared. Why do I feel scared? I HATE THIS NEW BODY! IT'S AFRAID OF EVERYTHING! I turned around to escape the darkness when I heard someone coming out from one of the rooms. There she was… _Janet._ She didn't turn her head or say anything. She opened another backdoor. Oh, maybe buildings need two. Two is better than one I guess. I ran after her, she was going into the open world unknowingly. I was afraid that she could get hurt.

Couple hours earlier...

Janet's POV:

I soon wake up confused on where I was. " Am I dead?", I said quickly. I was in some kind of black landscape. Then I heard a sudden laughter. At first it sounded like Vincent's. But then, the laugh changed as it got closer. It began to sound less and less like his laugh. It became a calming laughter. It was more friendly then to sinister. It sounded like a mix between a young women and a teenage boy. Soon smoke covered the whole area. After a few minutes it faded leaving a very elegant whispy, white spirit in its place. " Who...who are you?", I asked in curiosity. It chuckles. " I am what is known as the 'helping hand'. Well at least that is what I call myself. And Janet...you are special. This was not your fate. You have so much to live.", It says smiling. " To live? Only me? But what about the kids?", I asked wondering why am suddenly "special". " They will be alright. They already have a fate in store for them that will not be terrible. At least that is what I have heard from my other spirit friend. You get to live again, Janet. ", It says opening its arms out like it was going to give me a hug. " So...I get to live again. Does that mean I will have to end up...where I last was?", I said feeling a bit nervous. It nods its head. I sigh. What do I have to lose? I nod my head back, " I understand why. I am ready to go back. Thank you for this.", I say in a very formal tone. The spirit comes up to me and gives me a hug. I hug back. " Ok. I understand. Now all you gotta do is close your eyes and you will be back. You can do some great things, Janet. So go out and get it done.", the spirit says letting go of me. It smiles and then I close my eyes as it says and I feel like I am being transported back to my life.

I woke up thinking it was all just a bad dream. But it was not a dream. It was real. I look up. It was Vincent. He looks like he was in the middle of cutting a sharp cut down my eye. But only on the bottom lid. He then looked down at me. I gasp. " GAH!", he yelled stopping what he was doing with his hands up in the air. " Why are you still alive? You are suppose to be dead! Dead I tell you!", He says tightening his grip on his knife. " Well I am alive! And there is nothing you can do to stop it.", I say sitting up. I look at him terrified but angry at him. I got up quickly trying my best to run to the door. I banged on it loudly. " HELP! Help!", I yell trying to get someone's attention. He quickly ran over to me and tried yanking me away from the door by my leg. I immediately without thinking I grab a hold of the door knob. " Let go you little troublemaker!", he says pulling me away more. " Never! You can not make me!", I snapped back at him. He yanked on my leg again.I didn't notice he somehow took his knife and started to put cuts on my leg. I yelp in agony trying not to think about the pain. " Are you ready to let go now?", he says a bit annoyed now. I shake my head at him. He cuts slash marks into my other leg. The pain was getting to me. I tried holding on for a couple more minutes then the pain completely took over. my chest hurt, my legs hurt, and underneath my eyelid hurt. I slowly was slipping off the knob. then I let go collapsing to the ground. He walks over to me and crouches down to the ground. " The pain is getting to you, I see?", He says with a little cheery tone to his voice. " Y...You will never get away with this. One day this will come to an end. And you will be...NO MORE.", I say trying to push back up with all the strength I had left. I fall back down weakened by the pain. Soon I black out with only his face left staring at me.

I then wake up once more, still taken by the pain. The thought that came to mind is to yell and scream. But I stayed silent. Why was I still alive? I thought he would have killed me while I was past out. But I guess not. I check my surroundings. Same room but where is murderer? I sighed. It was probably dark out. I got up carefully. I looked around on more time. Maybe he thought I was dead so he left me here to die. I got up and reached for the doorknob. I could not take it anymore. All the murdering and new life is getting to me. I have to get out of here. I have to get away from this place, without ever saying a word about the murder. I quickly opened the door and I bolted towards the backdoor. I swung open the door and ran out from the horrors inside the pizzeria. Only to come face to face with something big and blue. It looked like a police box. " Hello again, Janet." , said a voice from behind.

The Storyteller's POV:

I looked into the eyes of the poor young girl, Janet. She had cut marks all over her arms and legs. Her left eyelid had a big cut as well. I gave a warm look at her to make her feel like she was safe and that she had hope. My hair floundering in a steady breeze. My suit also caught the wind. I felt like Jacob Storyteller but so much more. Janet couldn't believe I was there. " Y...you?" I nodded. " Yep…me." She looked like she was going to faint. So walked slowly to her. " It's ok, Janet. I'm here." She walked forward slowly before falling over. I caught her in my arms. She was cold. Very cold. Interestingly cold. " It's all right, Janet." I said to her rubbing her head. At least she has short hair. I picked her up and carried her into my spaceship. I took her to one of my room extra rooms and placed her on the bed. I was a bit worried about her but I knew that the TARDIS is the safest place on here. I walked out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible. After leaving the room, I looked at the TARDIS and started to think. _So I picked up Janet and she is safe. Now what?_ I remembered something that Jacob said back in New Port City, it was something strange noises and the disappearance of Janet. As I continued to think I pulled the demartrazition lever and the TARDIS was thrown into the vortex. I stopped and listen to the sound of my ship as it goes into flight mode. Wait a minute. _Strange noises._ THE TARDIS! I sat down on my chair and rubbed my face. " Oh boy, Storyteller. Look what you've done now." It was all me. The noises, the disappearance, and everything. Looks like the curiosity got the best of me. At least it didn't kill me. Janet woke up from her nap and saw the beauty of my ship. I told her everything about me. Well, not everything. I didn't tell her about my father and my _other_ father. The TARDIS part of the conversation was hard to talk about but she caught on. " You know, I-i uh… do need someone to be...uh…my companion. I mean if you want. Since you told me you don't want to go back." she nodded and hugged me tightly. The heat rose in my face, like I was about going to regenerate again. " I feel something is on my face. It's red, what is it? Is it a disease?" I say in panic-like way. She laughs, " That's called ' blushing'. It's when you feel embarrassed or if someone you like is close to you." She seemed to have the same disease as well. " Oh I think you might have that to." She turned her face away. " WELL! Sorry about that. That was a bit awkward." I said as I pulled several levers. " NEXT STOP! ELSEWHERE!" I felt like that this girl was going to be a great companion. And I felt like nothing can break us apart.

I hope…

"Five Night's of Who"

A Doctor Who(ish) and Five Night's at Freddy's crossover episode.

Coming on Saturday.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading our "short" on the upcoming episode. Please note that this leading up to important events that will happen in the future. Any questions, please feel free to ask. _Doctor Who_ and _Five Night's at Freddy's_ is not own by us.~ The Jake and Janet's Universe Crew


End file.
